


You remembered?

by DeviatingMyCode



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Matt is a baby who looks after you, Multi, Other, alcohol mention, drunken nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviatingMyCode/pseuds/DeviatingMyCode
Summary: The reader spent years not celebrating their birthday, because people just seemed to forget it, so why bother? Their partner in solving crime, Harris, takes them to their favourite bar; Josies. But what happens when trying to take them home, the reader teleports them into Matt Murdock's living room?





	You remembered?

**Author's Note:**

> //Angst Warning Ahead//  
> So this was just a therapy write basically :'D For the last few years, people have straight up forgotten or not cared about my birthday and I'm still bitter as fuck about it. I wanted to write something where Matt remembered, because It's a comfort. Hopefully it makes anyone else who feels this, feel better! I love you and I hope you have fun reading it!

The bar was filled with noise. Hearty people laughing along to jokes made by their friends, lovers finding moments to appreciate each other, the clinking of glasses, the periodic clonks of the pool table. You loved this bar. Harris wasn't so much of a fan, but he had his reasons. The reason he'd agreed on letting you drag him to this overcrowded monstrosity was because it was your birthday, and he knew how much you loved it here.

You were on your third round of shots, giggling and red faced like someone had let off a load of laughing gas next to you two.  

"Oh no okay I'm done, this is..." Harris stopped for a moment, staring at the floor. your head drooped closer to them, an eyebrow raised. "LOUD. And I'm tired." you snorted, laughing at Harris's state. "Hmmmmmmmmmmkay. Seems like a gooood Idea." You leant close to them again, squinting as if you were trying to focus in on his face, despite having remembered your glasses this time. "We could jus' go into like an ally and zip home." You then leant backwards, hands up to defend yourself before he could tell you off as Harris gave you a stern look. "We'll make sure it's empty, don' worry. We're not in any state to walk or successfully get a taxi without paying them three times what we actually owe." It was Harris' turn to snort as memories came flooding back to the last time they got this drunk in town. "H'okay h'okay, alright fairs enough- JoSIE"

Stumbling out of the bar, the cool Winter air barely touched the two red-faced detectives. You smiled happily and slung your arm around Harris, which failed slightly, considering you're much shorter than him. He stopped you from tumbling over and the two of you erupted into giggles again. "We're gonna be fucking dead tomorrow, (Y/L/N)." He was trying to stop you from going completely dead-weight on him and your head lolled back to look up at the sky. "HmmmmmWorth it though. Thank you." Harris nodded at you, knowing for a few years you had refused to celebrate your birthday for reasons he could never get out of you. It was good to know you're better. Suddenly you stood up, almost causing Harris to lose balance. "RIGHT. Hoe. Hoe? Home. HOME. Good." Your partner giggled at how you'd seemingly started arguing with yourself. You managed to find an ally-way close to Josie's bar that seemed to be dead enough. Stepping behind a large skip filled with what seemed to be burnt furniture and porn magazines, you grabbed Harris' arm and you both disappeared in a puff of smoke and crackling electricity. 

It was late, and one of the nights that Matt had decided he needed a break from patrolling Hell's Kitchen. He knew he should do as much as he could, but he wasn't a machine. He needed breaks sometimes. He was about to turn in for bed when he stopped. His fingertips tingled, and his senses came alive; more so than usual. He could hear a popping; crackling sound and it was... distant. But it was so close at the same time. A tangy, sour taste held in the air and he could smell... something... liquor? The experience was so alien, but this had happened... before...

_Wait._

Before he could finish his thought, he heard a loud crackling sound and a THUMP in his living room. Two heartbeats entered the apartment.

Harris slapped your arm as he tried to get up from having fallen on the floor. "Don't DO THAT. It's so ANNOYING. Warn me next time?? What the fuck? We usually go separately!" Your glasses fell off your face and you squinted at your partner. "Yeah, but last time you locked yourself on top of the roof!" You managed to get to his feet, helping Harris up in the process. After dusting himself off, a soft frown settled on Harris' face. "This isn't our apartment." You frowned at him and looked around for their glasses. 

"No, it's not. It's mine." A voice from the hallway said, a smile in his voice. Harris rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. You squinted at the dark silhouette making its way into the light that the large windows were letting in. "HARRIS THERE'S A GHOST IN OUR APARTMENT AGAIN." Before he could stop you, you ran up to the man and swung your leg up, kicking him. "PISS OFF GHOST." In the most fluid way possible, Matt managed to swerve himself around your attack, which wasn't hard considering how you were having trouble even keeping yourself upright. He let out a laugh, grabbing you by the shoulders firmly, but gently enough as not to hurt you. "(Y/L/N) look, it's okay it's me, Matt." He couldn't hide the mirth in his voice. This was becoming a regular occurrence, you teleporting into his living room because you were drunk. This was a first though, to have Harris along. Others might consider it a nuisance, but he genuinely didn't mind. He thought you two detectives were wonderful to be around. You managed to make the dreariest days feel like sunshine and when he was working on a particularly bad case, he'd never tell Foggy, but sometimes he'd ask you for help as Daredevil. 

"I'm s-so sorry Matt! I don't know why they say that every time. We'll go h-home-" Matt shook his head at you two, Harris had walked, well rather he'd stumbled, over to you and linked your arms together, pulling you away. "C'mon pal. And next time, let me take us home." You let out a whine that seemed to resemble a wounded puppy, tumbling to the floor and bringing Harris with you. "I'm so tireeeeD thooooough." Matt couldn't help laughing. Two grown ass people rolling around on his carpet as they tried to grasp some sense of reality. "Come on, you're both too wasted to make it anywhere, being able to teleport clearly hasn't changed this. You can stay here for the night." Harris sat up and waved a hand at Murdock. "NoooOOoo it's okay, were fine, we don't wanna b-" He stopped, swallowing thickly. "We-" Matt made his way over to him. "Don't try to speak, you're gonna vomit. Just relax and focus on me, focus on breathing." He held Harris' hands but made sure not to get too close, he didn't want to crowd him. His heartbeat was speeding up and he could sense Harris' sudden shift in behavior. He was trying to stay as still as he could, his grip on Matt's hands tightening. "If he throws up, I might." He frowned at you, silently willing you to take the hint and shut up. 

He sat with Harris until his heartbeat slowed down from its erratic pace. "Can I have some water please." He managed to whisper, taking more deep breaths. "Of course." Matt got up, rounding the counter to his kitchenette. You shuffled over to Harris and gently rubbed his back, earning a smile. "Try not to gulp it down, small sips will do you the best." He knelt in front of you two, handing Harris a glass. He took small sips and his eyelids began to droop. "What would we do without you, Murdock?" He smiled, offering an arm up before pulling you both to your feet. "Probably pass out in a gutter somewhere?" You made a face. "Yeah we've done that a couple times." Matt wrapped an arm around Harris to support him as they walked. "Yeah, somehow I'm not that surprised." He led the you to his bedroom. You kicked off your shoes and fell face onto its surface, making a satisfied groan at how soft the bed was and how tired you realized you had become. You tried to say something, but the pillow garbled your words. Even Matt's enhanced hearing couldn't make sense of the jumble of noises. "What?" He asked, watching over Harris carefully climbing into the side you weren't occupying. You turned your head away from the pillow to face Matt, a happy smile on your face. "Thank you Matt." The lawyer returned the smile, nodding. "It's no problem (Y/N), honestly." He watched you swivel around so that you were lying on your back, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, and Happy Birthday by the way. Sorry I wasn't around today, had some business to take care of. But I'll try and make it up to you." You frowned and sat up, looking at Murdock. Matt heard your heart skip a beat. "You remembered?" You asked, a quiet choke accenting your voice. "Of course I did. You're my friend." Your heart beat increased, and Matt heard you let out a soft sniff. You looked down, tears filling your eyes. "What's wrong?" Matt walked around the bed to you and laid a hand on your shoulder. You sniffed again and looked up at him. You silently opened your arms and Murdock leant down, wrapping his arms around you, rubbing soft circles on your back.

"People usually don't." Matt understood instantly, and he held you close, one arm wrapped around your back while the other went to gently stroke the back of your neck, knowing it was something that calmed you down when you were anxious. You sighed contentedly as you buried you face into his neck, your arms lazily draping over Matt's shoulders 

You sat like that for a long moment before Matt pulled away, smiling gently down at you. "Come on, you need to get some sleep. I don't want your hangover being worse than it has to be." You giggled, nodding and would later blame the red of your cheeks from the alcohol in your system. You shrugged your jacket off and dropped it to the floor. 

Matt helped the two of you underneath his covers, making sure you were comfortable. He pulled a blanket and some pillows from his closet. Just before he left, he leant down and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. "Sweet dreams." 

Yeah, having you two around was never dull. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic! I really like the idea of the reader being a teleporting detective, so I may or may not go into that a bit more in the future. Who knows. ¬u¬


End file.
